Escape
by PC 608
Summary: Mya Evans left Charming at seventeen only to return eight years later a completely different person. Not only does she have to take care of her uncle, but she must keep an eye on her sister who is the Son's newest Sweetbutt. Can she pull her sister back from the edge while escaping her past and resisting the temptation of a certain Son? Or will she go down like the rest of them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Mya Evans has no idea what she was thinking when she broke away from the group. She saw the thick crowd of Carnival goers they were about to walk into and couldn't help herself. She merely took a step to the left and was suddenly engulfed in a sea of people that so kindly kept her hidden. She moved with the current as they propelled her toward the Carnival games and flashing lights. But she knew she couldn't stay here long. Carson would notice her absence soon enough and unfortunately for her it didn't take him long._

_ "MYA!" Carson's deep bellow slices through the sound of the pinball machines and little children laughing to kick her right in the ass. She gasps, whipping around in shock to find him searching the crowd aimlessly, his short black hair more unruly today to accompany the wild glint in his dark eyes. He stands taller than the rest of the people there who quickly move out of his way when they notice the Kutte on his back. "MYA!" He hollers looking through every face until eventually his eyes fall on hers. _

_ It's like time stands still as his brown orbs lock on hers and an uncontrollable shiver crawls up her spine. This isn't the first time she's slipped away from the guys to get some air prompting Carson to come after her. But this is the first time she hasn't planned on coming back and from the spark of anger that ignites behind Carson's eyes, he knows it. _

_ "Mya!" Carson warns as he begins to move towards her; pushing people out of his way. "MYA!" He growls when she finally turns and runs. She easily slips through the mass of bodies as she careens down the boardwalk and away from innocent bystanders. The only lights to guide her way are the street lamps that illuminate her figure. She inhales large gulps of the salty air while trying to pick up her pace. But it's no use. She may be fast, but he's quicker. "You're never going to outrun me, Mya!" He taunts making her all too aware of how close he is to her. Which is why, she doesn't hesitate to make a sharp right down the pier. "Where you going?" She hears him ask amused with her antics, that is, until she climbs up to stand on the ledge that extends over the ocean. _

_ She doesn't dare look down, refusing to gaze upon the black rolling sea, that may or may not kill her tonight. But looking down at Carson who arrogantly stands a few feet away from her with a cocky smile turning up his plump lips; she knows she'll die before going back to him. _

_ "I swear I'll jump Carson," she finally speaks her voice strong exactly like he taught her. "Don't test me." She threatens lowly driving her point home when she backs up to hang her heels off the edge. _

_ "Who do you think you're talking to, girl?" Carson smirks refusing to grasp just how serious she is when he takes a step toward her._

_ "Don't fucking move!" She spits, her words holding so much venom and hate, that Carson stops in his tracks. She's never used that tone with him before and from the way his eyes narrow menacingly, she's finally pissed him off. _

_ "Mya, get off that ledge and come here right now." He answers calmly, but she knows better than to trust him when he's like this. She can hear the underlying tone of fury in his words and the hint of desire he always possesses while speaking to her. _

_ "Go to hell," she growls, her words making him react instantly. _

_ "I'm going to show you what hell is!" He roars starting towards her, but before he can get far, she jumps._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first SOA story so let me know if it's complete crap! It's going to start from the first season, but I wanted to do a chapter before the first episode so I could introduce Mya to the boys. Seriously, let me know if you hate it or love it! I'm always down for criticism! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA only Mya and Naomi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Karma is a bitch. I should know considering she's spent the past eight years royally fucking me, but not anymore. Today I am the bitch and as I walk briskly down the all too familiar streets of Charming looking for one person in particular I hope she's proud.

My ratty old chucks slap loudly against the concrete ricocheting off the abandoned houses that litter the street I grew up on. I should have known my sister wouldn't stray far from home even when the neighborhood took a turn for the worse. She's never been one for change; she made that clear when she refused to leave Charming with me and mother eight years ago. However, stopping in front of my old house that is rotting off the hinges, I can say she's doing better than I was back in South Carolina.

"Knock, knock!" I yell kicking the front door open when I see it's not even latched shut. I storm through the threshold refusing to wait for her to come to me. I propel myself down the hall already knowing I'll find her in the far back room that used to be mine. My nose crinkles in disgust at the pungent aroma of meth and sex that lingers in the air. It's enough to make me vomit, but I keep my head held high.

I don't even flinch when I swing the door open to find my baby sister face down, ass up. I've walked in on my mother and a number of guys in worse positions than this one.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naomi screeches as the guy she's with falls over grappling for his clothes while Naomi covers up with a sheet.

"Hope you don't mind me stopping by, sis." I smirk crossing my arms as I lean against the door frame like I have all the time in the world. I watch the anger in my sister's eyes quickly dissipate as a look of horror masks her features.

"Mya?" She whispers my name like she's just seen a ghost and I guess she has. This is the first time Naomi and I have seen each other since I left.

"Who the fuck are you!?" I cut a glare to the man now standing fully clothed across from me. He looks like a tweaker with missing teeth and a skeleton frame that allows me to count all of his ribs. From the empty needles lying scattered around the room I would bet my life he's her supplier.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I call the cops and have your ass arrested for sleeping with a minor." I lie through my teeth knowing full well my sister is twenty now. However, the guy across from me clearly doesn't know that as he barrels past me and hauls ass for the door. I watch him go wishing it were that easy with all my mother's deadbeat fuck buddies back in SC.

"What are you doing here, Mya?" Naomi asks brining my attention back to her. She's sliding out from under the sheets to grab her clothes. I feel my heart break a little when I see just how much Naomi has changed. Her once bouncy black curls hang limp around her baby face and her petite frame has turned frail and brittle.

"Oh, I thought we could shoot up together, but it looks like I missed the party." I pout remaining impassive even when Naomi throws me a withering glare that rivals my own.

"Don't you dare judge me, Mya. You don't know what I've been through." She grits throwing on a two sizes too small red spaghetti strap top that ends just above her belly button.

"I would bet half of Charming by now," I snap feeling my temper flare when I see the crow tattooed on her inner thigh. "Or should I say half of the sons?" I question lowly not believing for a second that my _little _sister is a damn Sweetbutt.

"They take care of me," Naomi shrugs ignoring my insult as she heads for her night stand where a needle sits. However, before she can even wrap her fingers around the smooth glass I'm snatching it from her hand.

"Really? Is this how they are taking care of you?" I spit, my anger getting the best of me when Naomi lurches for the needle like a ravenous wolf.

"Give it back!" Naomi shrieks, her small frame not standing a chance against my sturdy 5'7" build. "I need it!" I raise my eyebrow incredulously at my little sister before I nod in understanding.

"Okay, sure," I sigh before I fling it directly at the wall where it shatters into tiny pieces.

"No!" Naomi wails, her eyes glued to the wall where the amber liquid is making a slow trail to the ground. I take this time to grab her wrist and pull her roughly out of the room. "LET ME GO!" She screams trying desperately to get out of my anaconda grip.

"You want to know what I'm doing back in town, Naomi?" I grit shoving her roughly into the bathroom where I wrestle her into the bathtub.

"STOP!" She yells her small fists swinging only missing my face by inches. "GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"Fine." I deadpan pushing her against the wall before I turn on the cold water and watch as it soaks her to the bone. Her anger instantly disappears as she yelps and tries to make a run for it, but I hold her in place. "I'm back in town for you." I answer honestly watching her blue eyes glisten over with betrayal. "I know now that leaving you behind was the wrong thing to do and you'll never understand how sorry I am. I paid for it every single day after I left." I feel a lump grow in my throat from my words as I finally release her. She slumps to the ground without my support as she continues to be pelted with water.

"Get out." Naomi says after several long minutes of silence. "I don't need or want your help. In fact, I hope you drive off a cliff on your way out of town. No one missed you when you left and no one wants you here now. So get the fuck out and don't come back." She looks me dead in the eyes when she says this and I can't argue with her. So I nod my head and leave the same way I came in.

* * *

><p>I barrel through the doors to the police station not even twenty minutes later. I would have gotten there sooner, but I have no vehicle. I can barely afford the piece of shit house I'm renting, let alone, a car. Walking is fine with me though, it gives me plenty of time to fume.<p>

"WAYNE!" I yell as soon as I get through the doors. Instantly, twelve heads turn in my direction, unfortunately, none are the man I want to see. "Where's Unser?" I bark, starting towards the back of the room where I know his office is located. The Charming Police Station is small, there isn't very many places he can be.

"Hey! You can't go back there!" The lady at the front desk gives a half-hearted attempt at stopping me, but even she can sense that I'm on a mission. When Unser called me three weeks ago to tell me about Naomi it was like a punch in the gut. Not only was my little sister doing meth and who knows what else, but my favorite and only uncle was dying of cancer. I have to give it to the old man though, he knew just what to say to get me home. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was with the sons?" These are the first words to tumble from my mouth when I push into Wayne's office to find him smoking a fat one. He startles dropping the joint in his lap before cursing under his breath and picking it up.

"I thought you would connect the dots yourself," he sighs warily sending me a look that reminds me all too much of my mother.

"Yeah, well, I didn't." I hiss beginning to pace the floor in front of his desk. "How in the hell did she even get in with them!?" I ask scrubbing a hand down my face at what this means.

"Your sister is a looker, Mya. It was only a matter of time before they crossed paths." Unser provides with a sad frown turning down his lips.

"I just don't understand how no one tried to get a hold of me before this," I mutter more to myself as my anger slowly starts to fade.

"No one knew where you where. It took several favors for me to even get a phone number. You and your mother just vanished." Unser remarks leaning back in his chair as he eyes me suspiciously. "Speaking of your mother, you still haven't told me where she is."

"I don't think she's the important issue right now." I avoid his question with a shake of my head. I've been in town for a week and he's done nothing, but ask me questions about where I've been and where my mother is. I'm trying to keep the truth from him for as long as possible.

"That may be so, but it doesn't change that you were gone for eight years, Mya. A lot of things are different including your sister. She isn't the same twelve-year-old girl you left behind. And despite what you may believe, she didn't grow up like most girls her age. Your father was bringing in a new woman every night while she had to sit by. She really needed her…" Unser trails off when he sees that I've stopped pacing the room and am now staring at him with little emotion. I can feel his disappointment at my lack of compassion, but he doesn't know the half of it. "I'm just saying, she has had a rough go of it."

"So have you, but I don't see you spreading your legs for a fix." I throw back only cracking a smile when Unser chuckles lightly.

"It was a different world for me growing up, Mya. I'm just saying don't be so hard on Naomi, she did the best she could." I choose not to acknowledge that comment as a new idea surfaces.

"So, I'm assuming Naomi hangs out at that mechanic's shop on the other side of town quite frequently then?" I ask curiously running my fingers through my dirty blond locks that I've thrown into a pony tail.

"I would assume so…" Unser answers making a full-blown grin split my face. "Mya I know what you're thinking and hell no. You are not going to get mixed up with the sons." He shakes his head furiously like he has a say in what I do.

"I'm not going to get mixed up with them. Relax." I say watching my uncle deflate in relief with my words. "But I do want to go to the shop." I plow on smiling innocently when he narrows his eyes on me. "I just want to scope the place out. Nothing more nothing less." I try to reassure him which only seems to make his suspicions rise.

"That's all your going to do?" He asks eyeing me as I walk to the door. No better time than the present to get shit done. I nod resting my hand on the brass knob just as Unser continues. "Well then you wouldn't mind me tagging along." I close my green eyes briefly taking a deep breath before I turn around to give him a tight-lipped smile.

"Not at all," I lie opening the door for him. "Shall we?"

I can't say I'm not relieved when we finally pull into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair fifteen minutes later. The ride over was quiet to say the least. I could tell Unser wanted to say something, but he kept whatever it was to himself not that I cared. I have a one-track mind and right now it's on the building sitting in front of me.

I exit the car as soon as Unser kills the engine making sure to get a good look around as I "stretch my legs." The parking lot is empty save the police cruzer and a black SUV, no motorcycles, which can only mean the men are out. I feel a little disappointment at that, but cover it quickly when a woman comes out of the building across from the shop. I can only assume it's the clubhouse where all the sons stay and where Naomi shacks up when not at her dump.

"Wayne, what can I do for you?" The woman asks stopping in front of us and already I know exactly who she is. Her attitude drips with superiority and strength making her intimidating as fuck especially when she turns dark eyes on me. "Who are you?" She asks, eyeing me up and down from my jean clad legs to the loose white V-neck covering my torso. I know she's sizing me up and I, unintentionally, straighten my back. She notices.

"Gemma, this is my niece." Unser cuts in gesturing to me as I offer my hand.

"Mya Evans," I answer holding her steely gaze as we lock hands and shake. I try to remain relaxed, but it's a little hard when you have the queen herself standing in front of you.

"I didn't know you had a niece." Gemma remarks a little suspiciously as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, well, she only recently moved back to town." Unser supplies making Gemma that much more curious.

"You've lived here before?" She asks brazenly.

"When I was a teenager. I actually went to school with your son. Jax, right?" I ask playing dumb. Of course, I know who her son is. Growing up with Jax Teller was like growing up with a Greek god. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. I used to be one of those girls, but not anymore. I know all too well what it's like to have a man in the MC.

"That's right," Gemma nods uncrossing her arms to rest her hands on her hips. "What brings you around here?"

I catch Unser open his mouth to sprout some bullshit, but I beat him to the punch.

"I'm looking for a mechanic's position and was wondering if you had any openings?" I ask watching surprise flicker behind her hazel eyes.

"You're a mechanic?" She chuckles in disbelief looking me over once again. I catch her gaze linger on my long blond pony tail as I quickly shake my head.

"Don't let the blond hair fool you. I know my way around a car better than your hookers know their way around the bedroom." I quip getting an instant reaction out of Gemma as she smiles in amusement.

"Hmm," she hums thoughtfully before turning to face Unser. "Do you agree?" She asks, making me look to my uncle as well. I can tell from the uncertainty flooding his eyes that he wants to say no, but one look at me and he quickly changes his mind.

"Yeah, she's good." He sighs giving me a helpless nod that I shake off. I smile and cross my arms as I turn back to Gemma. I catch the subtle purse of her lips as she turns to the shop.

"Alright, tell you what. If you can fix that car," she points to a red cavalier that looks perfectly fine on the outside, but I'm sure the inside is torn to shit, "by tomorrow morning you have the job." I grin despite myself because god knows I love a good challenge.

"Deal," I nod turning to Gemma with a twinkle in my eye.

"Good." She approves turning to the shop. "Half-Sack!" She bellows making me raise a bemused eyebrow at the poor fella that comes tearing out from behind a car.

"Yeah, Gemma?" He asks running over to us while keeping his eyes focused on Unser. He looks uneasy as he stops next to me.

"I need you to get Mya here squared away in the shop. She's going to attempt to fix the cavalier." Gemma explains her eyes sharpening on Half-Sack when a look of pure confusion crosses his features before realization dawns in his eyes.

"Okay, sure, Gemma." He nods turning to me. "Just follow me." He smiles as he guides me to the garage. I wait until we're a good distance away before I ask the question that's been bugging me.

"This car's a total piece of shit, isn't it?" I question finding out my answer when Half-Sack's face turns beat red.

"Uh-well-uh," I can tell he's trying to figure out something to say that won't get him in trouble with the boss so I decide to put him out of his misery.

"Don't worry about it," I interrupt his rambling which causes him to release a grateful sigh. I chuckle lightly at his expense which only makes a goofy grin turn up his lips. "So Half-Sack, huh? I muse curious about why they would call him that, but from the blush that rises to his cheeks I can figure it out for myself.

"Yeah, actually, my real names Kip." He says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I nod as he leads me around to the Cavalier.

"So to sum up your nickname in one word you would say?" I ask walking around to the hood.

"Iraq." He answers making me flick my eyes up to him in surprise.

"Nice." I grin watching a spark ignite behind his blue orbs at my reaction. However, I don't dwell on him long as I pop the hood and cringe at what I see. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I deadpan reaching down to pull at a few frayed wires. "This engine is shot to hell," I mutter reaching down to mess with the intake manifold.

"I know. Everyone's been avoiding it because of the time it'll take to fix her up." Half-Sack says appearing beside me with a tool box.

"Well, I need to make her run by morning, so it looks like I'll be here all night." I grunt catching the expression of doubt that slides over his features as he looks between me and the car.

"You really think you can get her to start?" He questions uncertainly making me peer at him closely. I'm used to men underestimating me under a hood which is why I can't tell if Half-Sack is belittling my abilities or if he's genuinely curious.

"I guess we'll see," I sigh snatching the tool box from his hands. "Thanks, Kip." I give him a small smile before I dive right into my work.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

Gemma has to admit the girl is persistent. She's been watching Mya pick apart that car for hours only asking for Half-Sack's help once. Even then it was only to help her remove the engine from the Cavalier so she could tear it apart. By now, Mya is covered in oil from head to toe with smudges of grease on her face. But Gemma has to confess she still looks damn good. Half-Sack hasn't been able to take his eyes off her ass since she bent over the hood.

Gemma can't exactly say what possessed her to give Mya a chance. There was just something in the young girl's eyes that reminded Gemma all too much of herself at that age. Like she's been through hell and spit out the other side. Mya was bold and she oozed a certain strength that can only be built over time. A strength that can only be achieved in a club. It's this fact alone that has Gemma determined to figure out exactly who Mya Evans is and what she's doing in Charming.

However, just as the thought crosses her mind, the roar of engines send her gaze to the front gate. She smiles when she sees the boys are back from their latest assignment as they line up their bikes outside the clubhouse. She sees that no one is covered in blood or missing so that's a good sign that their deal went well. It's as Gemma is walking across the parking lot to Jax who is climbing off his bike that the first man notices Mya.

"Whoa, Gem, who's the new girl?" Tig whistles, cocking his head to the side to admire Mya's ass which is sticking straight in the air as she remains oblivious to the men gawking at her.

"Stand down, Tiggy." Gemma smirks walking up to Jax who briefly turns his baby blues from Mya to his mother.

"Hey mom," Jax smiles bending down to give her a peck on the cheek. "Who's the girl?" He asks curiously, nodding toward Mya.

"That's Mya Evans, she's Unser's niece." Gemma reveals watching as every single one of the boys line up to admire the view.

"Wait, that's Unser's niece?" Juice questions in disbelief his eyes roaming her like she's the last cigarette on the shelf.

"She is," Gemma nods amused when Chibs saunters up and rests his elbow on Juice's shoulder.

"What's a lass like that doing under a hood?" Chibs questions his Irish accent thickening with each word.

"Well, if she gets that car started by morning, she's going to be our new mechanic." Gemma replies making Juice's mouth water at the idea. They haven't had fresh pussy around here in months and this girl looks very promising.

"So you're telling me that not only is she the Sherriff's niece, but she knows her way around a car?" Tig asks, his mind already picturing bending her over that car and fucking her senseless.

"I didn't know Unser had a niece." Jax mutters looking down at his mom. Despite his own dirty thoughts, he knows how to keep himself in check.

"Well she knows you," Gemma says making Jax's eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Said she went to school with you, remember her?"

"Not at all," Jax murmurs looking back at Mya curiously before Happy runs out of the Clubhouse drawing all of their attentions to him.

"Time for Church, ladies." Happy yells making all the men reluctantly tear their eyes away from the new girl to head to the Chapel. Play time was over. It was time for business.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen by the time the rest of the guys on duty pack up. The sons have yet to come out of their clubhouse not that I mind. I know I'll be seeing one or two of them before long. It doesn't matter what club they belong to, all of these guys are the same. They'll always on the hunt for a good fuck.<p>

"Hey, do you want me to stick around?" I look up from the carburetor in my hands to Half-Sack who is smiling warmly at me. His short curls look even more wild than they did earlier and his five o clock shadow makes him look exhausted. "Gemma is gone for the night, so I could help you if you want." He offers graciously making me smile.

"No it's okay," I wave him off earning a disappointed frown from him. "I got this on my own, but I think you have earned yourself a beer." I wink gesturing to the clubhouse where I can see a couple of girls stumbling out. "Maybe one of them can get it for you," I suggest slyly trying to cheer him up. It's his damn puppy dog eyes that get me. I'm a sucker for them.

"Okay," he nods with a smile while backing up slowly toward the exit. "If you need anything, I'll be around." I can tell from the way his eyes are lingering on my face that he's trying to be suave, unfortunately, his back hits a cart of tools sending wrenches clattering to the ground. I bite back a laugh as I hold up my hand and nod.

"Thanks, Kip." I chuckle not catching what he mutters under his breath before he flees the scene. I giggle quietly watching him retreat to the Clubhouse before I return to the task at hand.

I spend the next hour replacing the old parts with the new ones. I know I should be feeling tired considering it's going on one in the morning, but this isn't my first rodeo. I'll stay up all night if that's what it takes to get this goddamn thing put back together. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even hear Jax come up behind me until it's too late.

"Need a hand?" He asks startling me so much that I drop the socket in my hand.

"Holy fuck!" I gasp whipping around to find him smiling in amusement as he bends down to retrieve my forgotten tool.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He smirks, his blue eyes shining as he holds out the socket in a peace-offering. I can smell the alcohol on him as I sigh and take it from his hand.

"Thanks," I nod looking him over from his blond hair down to his broad chest and lean waist that are hidden under his baggy blue sweatshirt and Kutte. I openly gaze at his Kutte smiling softly when I see his VP patch. "Finally, worked your way up, huh?" I tease gently gesturing to his patch. I remember Jax in high school, he would never wear his Kutte to school, but everybody knew he was with the sons. Hell, he was the SON.

"Yeah, it looks that way." He responds gazing up at me through his thick eyelashes with a seductive smile ghosting across his lips. It's enough to make a girl drop her panties here and now, but he saves me from making an ass out of myself. "So we went to school together?" He inquires interestedly pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He puts one between his lips before offering one to me.

"No thanks, I quit." I deny with a shake of my head. He nods in understanding before lighting his own and taking a long drag.

"I don't remember ever seeing you around," he states having the decency to not blow smoke in my face.

"Did you ever go into the library?" I ask already knowing the answer, but Jax confirms it when he laughs and shakes his head no. "That would be why then." I chuckle turning around to begin piecing the machine back together. I hope he'll take my subtle hint and leave so I can get back to work, but I'll be damned if he doesn't come up beside me to watch.

"Where did you learn to do all this?" Jax asks gesturing to my array of parts and pieces. He smells like alcohol, stale cigarettes, and Old Spice which shouldn't smell so damn sexy, but on him it works.

"I learned a little bit here and there." I shrug adjusting the starter, "I just went wherever they would teach me." I say refusing to give more away about myself than absolutely necessary. I learned a long time ago that revealing too much can cost you in more ways than one.

"You still have a ways to go," Jax observes making a cocky smile turn up my lips.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, do you have anything else to tell me?" I tease raising a challenging eyebrow when all Jax can do is stare. I think I caught him off guard with this one mainly because I don't think girls talk to him like that. In fact, I bet he has most girls out of their clothes and legs spread by now.

"You're a smartass," he muses making me chuckle.

"Can't argue with you there." I grin returning to my job. I hear him suck in a breath like he's going to say something else, but the sound of his phone vibrating draws his attention to his pocket. I glance up in time to see him look at the caller ID before turning to me.

"I gotta take this." He says giving me enough time to nod before he walks away. I don't expect him to come back which is why I'm not surprised to hear his bike start-up not even two minutes later. I continue to work refusing to think about that little conversation or the fact that Jax fucking Teller may have just wooed me. The thought alone makes me want to gag. I'm not here for boys, I'm here for Naomi. She's my number one priority. Well her and staying off the grid for as long as possible. God knows when Carson find me I'm as good as dead.

* * *

><p>I work into the wee hours of the morning putting everything back together and making sure it's functioning properly. By the time I'm finished, the sun is shining and I'm exhausted. I'm covered in sweat and dirt with a hot shower present in my mind. However, I stick around to clean up my mess and wait for Gemma to arrive.<p>

I'm in the middle of wiping down the Cavalier when I notice one of the sons walking towards the garage. I caught a brief glimpse of him yesterday, but now I can clearly make out his Mohawk and tribal tattoos on either side of his head. He looks to be of Puerto Rican decent and majorly hung-over as he enters the garage and heads straight for the back. He doesn't even take notice of me as he begins to search the back shelves for something he needs.

I count that as a win as I continue to wipe down the car until I hear a loud hiss.

"Where the fuck is my tool kit?" He growls beginning to get frustrated as he starts to push things aside. I glance over at the kit Half-Sack gave me and frown when I realize it probably belongs to him. Now I have to talk to him.

"Is this it?" I ask finding amusement in the way he twists around so fast I'm afraid he's given himself whiplash. "I'm sorry if it is. Half-Sack gave it to me to borrow." I apologize walking over to him and handing him his tools.

"It's not a problem," he mutters looking away almost bashfully. "Have you been here all night?" He asks after a minute of silence.

"Sure have," I sigh spinning on my heel and sauntering back to the car. "I got her done though." I smile patting her hood affectionately. I turn to give the guy a satisfied grin that he returns easily. "Mya," I introduce myself even though he probably already knows who I am.

"Juice," he supplies looking at the car. "Have you started her up yet?" He asks, just as Gemma's black SUV pulls into the lot.

"I was actually waiting for her," I smirk crossing my arms as I lean against the driver's side door. I watch Gemma closely as she walks to the garage scrutinizing her overly confident stride. I can tell from the half-smile she's giving me that she thinks she has me beat. Well, doesn't she have another thing coming.

"Good morning, Mya. Juice." Gemma greets looking at the two of us with suspicion.

"Morning Gemma," Juice immediately responds making me smile. How cute.

"Good morning," I reply a little too cheerfully.

"So? Am I hiring you or not?" Gemma blatantly asks not sounding thrilled by the prospect. Instead, of answering her I get into the car and insert the key in the ignition. Then, without any hesitation, I turn the key and listen to the engine start-up with no problems. The purr of the machine is like music to my ears as I turn to give Gemma a shit-eating grin.

I notice Juice gazing at me in approval as he shakes his head impressed. Gemma, however, just stares at me until I turn the car off and get out to stand in front of her. She makes me wait several agonizing long minutes before a smile graces her lips.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**


	3. Chapter 2 Part One

**Hey! So thank you to everyone that followed and reviewed! It means a lot to me and I'm glad you all liked it! Now this is part one of chapter two and part two should be finished by the end of this week. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA only Mya and Naomi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

There's an eerie calm that settles over Charming after midnight; a quiet hush that lingers in the air as the residents climb into their beds. For a few short hours, this hell hole is almost bearable. So of course, I take advantage of the moment and go for a run. A soft breeze is blowing through the trees sending Goosebumps erupting across my sweaty skin. Street lights guide my way as I jog my usual route around town trying to clear the mess in my head.

I've been working at the Garage for a mere two weeks and already the sons have exceeded my expectations on just how much shit they can get into. Hell, the boys back in South Carolina look like amateurs compared to Samcro and that's saying something. I can't count the number of times over these past few weeks that I've watched the guys pull up on their bikes covered in blood. It's a freaking miracle they aren't in prison, but god knows prison doesn't scare these men. I'm not sure anything does.

However, I shake it off as I round the corner to the only twenty-four hour gas station in town.

"Hey Louise," I greet the young blond behind the counter as I jog inside. The cool blast of air that hits me in the face feels like heaven as I walk to the back of the store.

"Out for another run, Mya?" Louise asks flipping through a magazine up front. After the first couple nights of me showing up, she and I managed to get on a first name basis.

"You know it," I sigh, grabbing a water from the cooler. I'm in the middle of chugging it right there in the store when the bell over the door dings. I don't think anything of it until I hear a throat clear behind me. I choose to ignore the jackass as I continue to guzzle my beverage figuring whoever it is will take the hint and fuck off. However, when I start to feel their eyes making a trail up the back of my bare legs to my ass, I finally pull the bottle from my lips. "Listen here asshole…" I bite turning around just in time to hear Jax's amused chuckle. I find him resting casually against the shelves in his Kutte and a long sleeve blue flannel shirt that brings out his eyes. Baggy jeans adorn his hips practically begging any female in walking distance to rip them off, but the box of condoms in his hands quickly bring me out of my dirty thoughts.

"No, please, continue." Jax grins, gesturing for me to go ahead. I roll my eyes at his goading as I brush past him in an effort to create some distance between us.

"Just keep your eyes off my ass and we won't have a problem, Teller." I smirk, glancing back just in time to catch his eyes fly to my face. He doesn't even look guilty at being caught red-handed as he gives me a shit-eating grin. I shake my head trying to hide my smile as I go to check out.

"Just this," Louise asks picking up my half-finished water. I nod noticing for the first time that she's pulled down her shirt to reveal more of her cleavage. A large part of me wants to tell her to have some self-respect, but looking down at my lack of clothing makes me realize I don't have much room to talk. My black Nike shorts stop mid-thigh while a thin blue zip up hoodie covers most of my black sports bra. I realize with a grimace that this is the most skin Jax has ever seen on me.

"Do you need a ride home, Mya?" Jax suddenly asks, making me look up from where Louise is handing me my change. I catch the jealous glare that she gives me before I shake my head.

"No, I'm good. I'll just walk; it's a beautiful night anyways." I smile watching Jax put his condoms on the counter.

"Get me a pack of smokes too, darling." Jax nods toward Louise giving her a brief smile before returning his attention to me.

"Just let me give you a ride home. I'd prefer you not walk alone at night." He reveals making me chuckle darkly.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can handle myself." I say just as Louise's eyes turn into saucers at something over my head.

"What the hell is that?" She blurts in disbelief as I whip around to see what she's gawking at. Sure enough, there's a ball of fire rolling into the air that can probably be seen from miles around.

"Oh shit," I hear Jax mutter as he runs past me and to his bike. I watch him floor it down the street before I connect the dots that it's something to do with the club. Once, he's disappeared from sight I turn around and hand Louise a twenty.

"This should cover it," I sigh, grabbing the bag Jax left behind before disappearing out the door. Thick black smoke billows into the air already drawing attention as people come outside to watch the spectacle. Fire trucks race by with their sirens blaring shattering the peaceful silence. I walk home alone wishing, for once, Charming would live up to its name.

* * *

><p><em>"Carson!" I call in a hushed whisper as I walk briskly down the empty dock. A soft breeze is blowing in from the ocean sending my white dress flaring around my knees. I inhale the heady scent of salt that lingers in the air and wish I could stay in this moment forever. However, I have to find Carson before my mother realizes that we snuck off. "Carson!" I yell a little louder this time as I come to a stop by a string of boats tied loosely to the dock. <em>

_ I eye each of them closely afraid that Carson is hiding in one of them and is waiting for his chance to scare me. However, I'm proven very wrong when strong arms wrap around my stomach and swing me off my feet. I let out a girly shriek that instantly brings a blush to my cheeks when a deep low chuckle caresses my ear. _

_ "Did I scare you?" Carson asks before setting me down. _

_ "Not at all," I lie trying to turn around in his grip so I can see his face, but he holds me firmly in place by my hips. "Seriously?" I huff crossing my arms when he refuses to let me go. _

_ "What's wrong?" He asks softly; moving the hair off my neck before placing a gentle yet searing kiss on my shoulder. I have to bite back a moan when he continues his assault up my neck to the sensitive spot behind my ear. "You don't like it when I touch you?" He whispers causing a delighted shiver to rack my body at the husky dip in his voice. In response to his question, I close my eyes and lull my head to the side allowing him better access to my neck. _

_ I hear him breathe out a laugh as he trails his fingertips lightly up and down my exposed skin making me groan quietly. _

_ "Carson," I whine when he doesn't do anything, but sweep the back of his hands teasingly down my arms leaving Goosebumps in his wake. _

_ "Yes, Mya?" He purrs with a hint of amusement dancing in his tone when he reaches where my arms lie crossed against my chest. He easily pushes them apart making me drop them uselessly to my sides where he quickly intertwines our fingers together. I look down at his large hand engulfing mine not sure where to go from here. "Have you ever touched yourself, Mya?" Carson murmurs hotly while slowly bunching the bottom of my dress up into our hands. "Hmm," he hums guiding my hand to the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. _

_ "N-No," I shiver when his rough knuckle scraps lightly against my skin. "I've never been touched like this before." I breathe earning an instant reaction out of Carson as he stills behind me. "Carson?" I whisper in confusion trying to turn and look at him, but I realize quickly it's a futile attempt when he's holding me this tight. So I stand and wait for him to say something. After a good minute of silence, doubt begins to settle in. What seventeen year old girl hasn't been touched down there? I close my eyes and hang my head at just how immature I must look. "Forget it," I mutter embarrassed at myself as I remove my hands from his and make a move to leave. _

_ "Stop." He growls jerking me back to his body so my back is flush against his chest. I gasp softly at the possessiveness in his voice wondering where this has come from. I open my mouth to ask if he's okay, but he chooses that moment to push my panties aside and slip one finger inside of me. I hiss at the sudden intrusion feeling a churning in my stomach from the contact. But the hiss quickly turns into a groan when Carson hooks his finger sending a jolt of pleasure through me. "That's right, baby." Carson mutters nipping heatedly at my neck when I throw my head back to rest against his shoulder. He takes advantage of the new angle as he brings his lips to my ear. "You're mine now, girl." _

I gasp jolting upright in bed when a searing pain slices through my shoulder. I squint against the onslaught of light seeping in through my open window realizing it's the heat from the sun making me so uncomfortable. I grimace when a dull throb starts to pulse through the jagged skin on my shoulder as I quickly slip from between the sheets.

The kitchen is only a few steps from my bedroom, but it feels like miles before I open the refrigerator door and pull out the Aloe. I don't waste time squirting a large green blob into my palm before reluctantly applying it to my wound. I hiss in pain when my fingers finally touch skin as I slather on the cool substance. I have to close my eyes and breathe through my nose when I begin to trace the swollen WO that will forever be imprinted on my skin.

It's been years since the night I was marked as the Clubs. I still remember the smell of my burning flesh and the unbearable agony when Carson held me down and smashed the fiery iron to my skin. I don't think I have ever cried or wailed so hard in my life, but none of that mattered to Carson. He wanted to make sure I remembered exactly who I belonged to so he branded me like a piece of cattle. It was my eighteenth birthday and Carson gave me a gift I wouldn't forget.

I don't even realize the bottle of Aloe has slipped from my hand until it's crashing against the cracked tile floor hurtling me into the present. I shake the past from my head as I bend down to retrieve the medicine only to curse loudly at the red blinking numbers over the stove.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell forgetting all about my pain relief when I see just how late for work I am. I strip down leaving a trail of clothes to my bedroom where I quickly pull on jeans and an old Johnny cash T-shirt from the bottom of my drawer. I throw my hair into a messy bun not caring for a second about how I look. By the end of the day, I'll be covered in grease anyway.

I kick on my converses and stagger out the front door only to find a familiar black SUV parked in front of my house. I raise a curious eyebrow about what would bring Gemma Teller to my neck of the woods when the woman herself steps out of the car. I watch her closely as she heads straight for my neighbors house pausing to kick a newspaper straight into my yard.

"You lost?" I yell, smirking to myself when the older woman finally takes notice of me. Gemma's face pinches up in confusion as she gives me a once over.

"You live here?" She asks nodding toward my one story home.

"For now," I answer vaguely ignoring the suspicious glint that is ever-present in her eyes. "I don't think anybody lives there anymore," I continue gesturing to the pile of papers sitting on the stoop. "At least, I haven't seen anyone since moving in."

"Oh someone lives here alright." Gemma breathes continuing up the sidewalk to the front door. Her heels clack loudly against the cement letting everyone in walking distance know she means business. I grin when she starts relentlessly pounding on the front door making me glad I'm not on the receiving end of her rage today. Don't get me wrong, Gemma has warmed up to me considerably since I started at the Garage, but that doesn't mean we are bff's.

I know I should be half-way to work by now, but I can't help the tiny glimmer of curiosity at who in the hell Gemma Teller wants to see so badly.

"There's a side window through the carport." I offer graciously coming up behind her. I step out of the way when she brushes past me without a word. I follow her to the entrance of the carport where I stand and wait for her to give me the okay that I can go. However, the look of panic that turns up her face causes me to quickly close the gap between us.

"Wendy!" Gemma yells banging on the window furiously. "Stupid Junkie bitch!" She hisses venomously as I peek over her shoulder to see a woman lying in a pool of her own blood and melted ice cream. From the intense way Gemma is eyeing the lady with a mix of pure hate and fear I know what I need to do.

"Move over." I demand as I nudge Gemma back with my shoulder. "Call 911." I tell her ignoring her heated gaze as she watches me feel around the window for a latch. I practically sigh in relief when I find one hidden at the top. There was no way I wanted to break this window and have to reimburse the junkie dying on her kitchen floor.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at 2437 West Sycamore. I have a pregnant woman lying unconscious in her kitchen." Gemma barks making me send her a fleeting glance as I pop out the screen before disconnecting the window from the wall.

I don't have time to dwell on how my hips will fit through such a narrow space as I dive right in. I brace my hands against the sink and counter before carefully pulling my legs inside one at a time. Once my feet are on steady ground I go to the woman and fall to my knees at her side.

I find that she is, indeed, pregnant and all the blood is coming from her uterus. I feel my nostrils flare when I see all the tracks across her skin. What kind of person shoots up when she's carrying a child?

"Gemma! How long will the ambulance be?" I yell turning the woman's head, who I think Gemma referred to as Wendy, toward me.

"Five minutes! How is she?" Gemma reply's and by _she _I know she means the baby.

"Not good!" I answer feeling her neck for a pulse. I find one, but it's faint, too faint for my liking. "Wendy!" I shout slapping her cheek lightly trying to elicit a response out of her. "Come on, Wendy you can't give up now!" I try again glancing over her pale haggard features and stringy brown hair. Hell, she even smells like a junkie. I whip my head up when I remember something I learned back in school as I search for a blanket or…towels!

"Mya, what are you doing?" I hear Gemma call when I start opening random drawers looking for what I need.

"Towels, where are the towels?" I yell not bothering to close what I open as time is of the essence.

"The drawer closest to your left foot." Gemma supplies as I lurch toward it and scoop out every single towel in there. I run back to Wendy dropping early so I slide on my knees right to her. As gently as I can, I turn her on her side so she's at a forty-five degree angle before I start shoving towels under her. I briefly wonder where the fuck that ambulance is considering five minutes has come and gone, but don't have time to fume.

Once the towels are doing there job of propping her and the baby up; I place my hands on the spot just between her breasts and pump. I do this for a good twenty seconds before bending down and giving her mouth to mouth. I want to gag at the taste of her. Never have I had anything that horrible in my mouth before and that's saying a lot.

"The ambulance is here, Mya. Just keep going." Gemma encourages sounding for the first time like a real mother. I nod and continue with my procedure until the front door is kicked open by two guys with blue shirts carrying first aid kits. They gently push me out of the way before bombarding me with questions I can't answer.

"Who is this woman?" The one asks checking her pulse.

"I don't kn-"

"Do you know what she has been taking?" The other fires back as I climb to my feet.

"No, I don't eve-"

"How far along is she?"

"Jesus Christ, Gemma!" I holler wiping my dirty hands on my jeans. When my boss fails to show, I excuse myself to go find her against the paramedic's wishes of course. "Gemma!" I yell flying out of the house to find her talking urgently with my uncle. I see that his dumb ass deputy is accompanying him today as I make my way down the walkway.

"Mya?" Unser questions in surprise upon seeing me.

"I know, good to see you too." I wave him off turning to Gemma. "The paramedic's keep questioning me about Wendy and I don't know how to answer them. Could you fill them in?" I ask just as the two men in question appear at the door rolling Wendy out on a stretcher.

"Oh hell," Gemma mutters walking over them. Unfortunately, that leaves me alone with Unser and Hale who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time.

"What were you doing here, Mya?" Hale suddenly asks placing his hands on his hips trying to appear intimidating. Hale and I have never gotten along mainly because he hates my uncle and I hate him. It's a hate hate relationship we have.

"Oh hey Hale," I smirk crossing my arms while channeling my inner bitch. "I almost didn't recognize you without a desk and a pile of papers sitting in front of you." I jab enjoying the way Hale's cocky smile turns into a sneer. I catch the snicker in amusement Unser lets out as he grabs my elbow.

"Come here Mya, I need to talk to you." He says guiding me away from Hale whose glare only deepens. "Are you okay?" Unser asks once we are in my yard. I look down at my uncle seeing the worry etched into his face as he continues, "I haven't seen you in a couple days." I feel a distant tug from my heart at his words as I frown.

"I'm sorry Uncle Wayne," I apologize watching him smile at the word Uncle. "I've just been busy with the Garage and keeping up with Naomi. I didn't mean to put you on the backburner." He nods in understanding.

"How is your sister?" He asks making me grimace.

"Well, since getting the job at Teller-Morrow, I've yet to see her." I grumble making a mental note to check on her after work.

"I'm sure she'll show up," Unser remarks obviously trying to cheer me up. "How is your new job?" He questions not hiding his curiosity well.

"Good. Our bible study group is on Tuesday nights if you want to stop by." I grin with a wink making Unser chuckle.

"Smart ass," he smiles making me shrug.

"Well Sherriff, I have a date with a window, so dinner tomorrow night?" I ask figuring I can spare some time for my uncle. He seems a little taken aback by my offer, but nods his head eagerly.

"Sure thing, honey." He agrees as I give him a thumbs up before turning on my heel and heading for the window I broke earlier. It takes me no time at all to put it back together as I click the parts into their appropriate spots. I'm in the middle of tightening the latch so no one can accomplish what I did when Gemma's voice comes from behind me.

"Are you coming?" She asks making me look to her quizzically. She rolls her eyes at my expression as she nods to her car. "I need to tell Jax about Wendy and don't think I didn't notice you aren't at work." She says sternly though her tone lacks a little something.

"Right," I nod checking the window one last time before following her to the car.

"So you haven't asked who Wendy is once." Gemma observes as we drive down the street. I catch her eyes flick to me behind her sunglasses as she turns a corner. "You don't want to know?"

"If you wanted to tell me, you would." I shrug knowing full well that people associated with this life value their privacy.

"Hmm," she hums thoughtfully to herself filling the car with another lingering silence. From the way her lips have thinned into a tight line I know she's debating on whether to tell me. I can sense that Gemma isn't quite sure about me yet and is keeping her guard up. It's something I can appreciate. "Where did you learn to do all that?" Gemma asks as we pull through the gates of the Clubhouse.

"I watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy." I smirk when Gemma actually cracks an amused smile.

"Mhmm," she muses opening the door and making a move to climb out, but before she does she doubles back to look at me. "Wendy is Jax's ex-wife. That's Jax's son she might have just killed." Gemma fills me in before getting out and slamming the door behind her. I take a moment to let her words sink in before I hop out of the SUV.

"I tried calling you!" Gemma yells once the men file out of the Clubhouse and she sees Jax.

"What is it?" Jax asks, his voice filling with dread, when he spots me slipping past their group. I catch his eye and give him a small nod before making a beeline for the Garage. I head to the back of the shop and begin working on a truck with a cracked radiator. I quickly get lost in my work reveling in the familiarity of being elbows deep in oil and metal.

"So I see you finally decided to show up." I lift my head and peer over the hood when I hear Juice's voice to find him leaning lazily against the passenger side door. He's giving me a shit-eating grin that I can't help, but return.

"Don't you have a bike to peddle or something?" I tease watching his grin widen. I won't lie that out of everyone here Juice is the easiest to get along with even when he tries to hit on me.

"No, I'm supposed to be handling some business for the Club, but I needed a break." He muses eyeing me hungrily when he thinks I'm not looking.

"Yes, because tapping away on that computer of yours, must be such hard work." I fire back looking up just in time to catch his sly smirk before he comes over to stand next to me. He leans down and braces his hands against the truck much like myself. I notice our pinkies are dangerously close to touching as he turns his head to peer at me through dark eyes.

"I'm a hard-worker so it isn't too bad." I catch the double meaning behind his words and raise both of my eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Well, you must not be too hard of a worker, if you need a break." I grin enjoying the breathy laugh he releases as he hangs his head in surrender…for now. "Now scoot over. Some of us have real work to do." I wink playfully bumping his hip so he moves off to the side.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Juice asks casually as I reach down to check my work.

"Nope." I pop my P as I press hard on the adhesive I applied to the crack.

"You're not even going to think about it?" Juice questions returning his hands to the truck as he gives me a puppy dog pout. I laugh and shove his face away from me while shaking my head.

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask wiping my hands down before slamming the hood of the truck. I watch Juice sigh as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I better get back inside." He nods returning his eyes to me. "Think about tonight, Mya. It'll be a lot of fun." He smiles before walking back to the Clubhouse. I watch him go noticing for the first time a familiar little black haired beauty sitting on the picnic table talking to Tig. I feel my nostrils flare in anger when Tig winds one of my baby sister's curls around his finger before whispering something in her ear.

On second thought, maybe I will be making an appearance tonight.

* * *

><p>The first things I notice walking up to the Clubhouse later that night are all the goddamn people. There is leather and boobs everywhere along with a thick cloud of smoke that obscures me from the four sons hanging out by the boxing rink. One of them is Jax who I haven't seen since this morning when I broke into his house and used all of his towels. In order to avoid that conversation, I quickly slip into the Clubhouse figuring a beer couldn't hurt.<p>

I, instantly, spot Half-Sack tending the bar as bikers shout out what they want to drink. I have to admit I feel bad for the poor kid as he rushes around getting beers for the crowd of people that are gathering. I briefly wonder where his brothers are before I realize they wouldn't help him even if they were here. Half-Sack is the prospect, or the bitch boy of the group. He doesn't rank quite yet which is why I find myself moving behind the bar.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" One of the men shout upon my arrival as every male head situated at the bar turns in my direction. I smile seductively glad I decided to leave my hair down tonight as I lean my elbows against the counter in front of the drunk bastard.

"What can I do for you?" I ask deciding if I was helping Half-Sack, the least I could do was get the guests off his ass. What better way to do that than be a total fucking tease?

"Well I can think of a lot of things you can do for me baby girl." The man grins obviously not talking about getting him a beer. I bite back my obscene comment as I laugh good-heartedly and nod.

"How about I get you something to drink?" I raise my eyebrow and step back while he gazes at me lustfully through his thick bushman eyebrows.

"Give me two shots." He demands slamming the counter in front of him.

"Coming right up." I say turning my head to meet Half-Sack's eye at the end of the bar. He looks grateful to see me and more than a little turned on which I find hilarious. It doesn't take me long to find the shot glasses hidden underneath the bar as I take two out and set them in front of the man. Without even asking what he wants I grab a bottle of Whiskey and pour it into the glasses. "Bottom's up," I nod seconds before slamming one of the shots down. I don't even grimace at the fowl taste or the burn that trails down my throat. I just smile and look at the stunned man in front of me. "One of those was for me, right?"

"Aren't you just a little spit fire!?" The man hollers taking his own shot before teetering away to hassle one of the sweetbutts. After that, things run pretty smoothly as I grab beers and shots for the guests while keeping out of Half-Sack's way. At one point, he accidently brushes up against my ass which sends a deep crimson blush across his cheeks, but other than that we work well together. However, after downing the seventh shot with another patch, I'm feeling a little too good.

"Hey thank you for helpin me, you really didn't have to." Half-Sack says coming up beside me when we have a window of free time. I grin and nudge his shoulder with mine.

"Notta problem, Kip." I sigh not bothering to fix my grey cotton shirt that has ridden up to reveal a strip of my belly. However, I see it's caught Juice's attention as he stares at me from across the room. He's standing around the pool tables with Chibs and another man I don't recognize. I watch a small smile curl his lips when our eyes finally lock together and I can't tell if it's the booze in me or something else, but damn does he look delicious. He's in a pair of loose jeans and a simple black shirt to compliment his Kutte that I wouldn't mind ripping off later tonight. It's nothing special from what he usually wears which is why I don't understand the sudden need I have for him to touch me.

"You okay, Mya?" Half-Sack asks amused clearly figuring out that I'm a little on the tipsy side.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smile, "I'll be right back." I say smacking his ass as I pass by making him jump in surprise. I grin over my shoulder at him as I make my way across the room to Juice.

"So you decided to show up after all," Juice grins when I come up beside him and rest my hands on the table.

"That I did," I nod looking over the balls already situated in the middle of the table. "We playing teams or what?" I ask coyly lulling my head to give Juice a lingering once over. I take my time admiring his sturdy build wishing we were somewhere a little more private so I could properly _admire_ him.

"Sorry lass," Chibs shatters my dirty thoughts as I look up in time to catch the sly smirk he sends Juice's way. "But we have other business to attend to first." He hands me his pool stick before him and the other man leave us for a couple bottle blonds across the room.

"Well, looks like it's just us." I smirk glancing at Juice out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess so," he smiles flirtatiously gesturing toward the table. "Ladies first." I swallow the desire building in my stomach as I bend over the table to take my aim. I easily split the rack pocketing two solids. I hear Juice let out a low whistle as I move around the table for my second shot.

"Are we going to make this interesting or am I just winning for the hell of it?" I ask cocky as I bend down to sink another ball. I give him a sidelong glance as I pass him purposefully brushing my shoulder against his. I'm waiting for him to say something as I lean down for another shot when a tingle shoots through my spine.

"What did you have in mind?" Juice whispers huskily in my ear as his hand ghosts across the smooth skin just above my ass. I bite my lip at the sensation running through my veins while I fix him with a hungry stare. It's been way to fucking long since a man has touched me last and with the combined efforts of Jack, Jim, and Jose; I think I can lower my inhibitions for one night.

"That depends," I murmur softly watching as he leans closer leaving barely an inch between his lips and mine. "What are you gonna do to me when I win?" I tease flicking my tongue out to wet my dry lips. I practically moan when Juice's eyes glaze over with lust while his fingers dig into the soft flesh of my hip before dipping into my jeans.

I lower my eyes to his plump lips that should be devouring every inch of my skin right now when loud cheering erupts in the Clubhouse. I jump away from Juice startled as I look around to see that Happy and Tig have just entered the bar covered in sweat. They both look out of breath as Half-Sack hands them two beers.

"What were those two doing?" I ask just as Juice comes up behind me and places his hand on the small of my back. I freeze at the gesture mainly because it feels so final.

"They were fighting in the ring. I guess they broke it up early." Juice observes as Happy spots us and wanders over. I try to be subtle as I look over his glistening chest and the numerous smiley face tattoos he has covering his stomach. It makes me wonder what they mean, but I decide I'm better off not knowing.

"Did you kick his ass?" It's the first thing that tumbles from my mouth when Happy leans against the table. His pitch black eyes roam my body unabashedly as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Of course," he guffaws making me smile. After seeing Tig with Naomi today, I hope Happy fucked his shit up.

"Good." I nod catching the amused flicker in the stony man's eyes before it's gone the next instant. I'm just about to ask him if he rammed Tig's face into the mat when several high-pitched squeals cut me off.

"You little bitch!" I raise an eyebrow and look past Happy just in time to see my sister being dragged out of the Clubhouse by her hair.

"Fuck," I groan jerking away from Juice to run after the group of sweetbutts. I stumble into the night air that's polluted with smoke of every variety while I search the mass of bodies for Naomi.

"Mya, what's the problem?" Juice asks appearing next to me with concern turning up his face.

"I need to find my sister!" I yell over the noise around us while becoming all the more antsy when I don't find her. How in the fuck did I lose them already?

"Your sister?" Juice questions in confusion searching the crowd with me until a bone chilling cry slices through the madness.

"Get the hell off of me you whore!" I whip my head to the left to find a large horde has gathered around something near the boxing rink. I can't see over all the giant ass bikers, but I would know that cry anywhere.

"God damnnit," I mutter feeling the alcohol in my system as I storm towards the circle of hooting and hollering men. I can feel my anger building the more I hear my sister crying out which is why when Juice suddenly jerks me back, I almost whoop his ass instead. However, he doesn't give me time to yell at him as he effortlessly links our fingers together and begins dragging me behind him.

"Hey, watch out, coming through!" Juice shouts, shouldering his way through the crowd while keeping me close to him. Instinctively, I rest my hand against his back while subtly pushing him to move faster. Which he does and it's only a matter of seconds before we are bursting through the throng of men.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" The girl sitting on top of my sister screams while smashing her fists into Naomi's face. Two other girls' are holding Naomi's arms at her sides and I practically see red as I rip my hand from Juice's and advance on the whores. I don't even notice that all of the Sons are front and center for the show or that I'm shaking from how furious I am.

I only see the three sweetbutt's beating the shit out of _my _little sister.

"What do you think of me now, bitch!?" The girl sitting on Naomi sneers as she raises her fist for another hit. However, she doesn't make it far as I snatch her wrist mid-air and shove her violently off my sister. She lands with a sickening smack against the concrete while her two friends jump up in surprise.

I can tell from the apprehension turning up their faces that they aren't sure what to make of me. But I clear that up real quick when I glare daggers at the two of them.

"Leave. Now." I bark moving towards them with every intention of kicking their asses if they don't, but they are smart and depart quickly.

"Mya." Naomi breathes painfully causing me to turn my attention to her. She looks like shit with blood dripping from her nose and a purple bruise already forming under her eye. For the first time since returning home, I see the vulnerable little girl I left behind.

"Come on," I mutter bending down to wrap an arm around her petite waist. I gently hoist her to her feet eliciting a groan in agony from her. "I know," I whisper as she leans on me while I walk her over to Juice. He just stares at me as I hand Naomi over to him. "Do me a favor and get her somewhere to clean up? I'll find you guys shortly." I ask quietly though my words sound like I'm yelling into a megaphone considering the place is silent. I can tell Juice has questions, but he bites them back and nods. I wait until they are turned around and heading inside before I look back to the ginger climbing to her feet.

She looks torn to hell with scraggly limbs and a face only a mother could love.

"Who in the hell are you?" She yells looking at me through wild blue eyes that make me think she's on something. I merely hold up my finger telling her to wait as I throw my hair into a messy ponytail. "Oh you want me to wait so you can throw your perfect little hair up? What do you think you're going to kick my-" My fist slamming into the side of her face finally shuts her up as she stumbles back only to fall on her ass.

I glare down at her feeling my temperature spike when the men around us erupt in a roar of pleasure. For a moment, I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a UFC fight instead of kicking around some filthy slut. But I realize quickly, when the girl doesn't immediately climb back to her feet that I'm not fighting someone up to my standards.

"I'm sorry," I grit walking over to her when she sits up on all fours. "I don't think I heard you right." I sneer kicking her straight in the stomach causing an ear piercing cry to leave her lips as she falls flat on her back. "Come on, get up!" I shout pacing in front of her shrunken form. She looks downright pathetic as she holds her stomach and looks up at me in fear. Blood cascades down her face from the cut above her eye and I can clearly make out my fingerprints on her wrist from where I grabbed her. I know I should stop, but I can't. "Fine." I snarl starting towards her with every intention of making her unrecognizable, but a large arm loops around my waist at the last second.

"Whoa," Jax whispers in my ear as he swings me off my feet. "I think she's had enough, darlin," he murmurs setting me down behind him so he's a firm wall between me and her. I don't even fight against him even though every cell in my body is screaming for me to do just that.

"I think I was just getting started, _honey_." I bite, glaring at the girl who is being helped to her feet by Chibs. I feel the simmering rage that is ever-present in my gut rearing its ugly head and I can't think of anything else than tearing someone apart.

"Mya?" Jax asks, stepping in front of me so he's obscuring the girl from my view. "Are you okay?" He questions with concern dancing in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I mutter angrily shoving past him to head for the Clubhouse. I ignore the obnoxious cheering and clapping that is going on around me as I disappear through the door. There's barely anyone left inside the house save Half-Sack who instantly frowns when he sees me.

"Hey, Mya, is everything alright?" He asks as I start towards the backrooms where I assume everyone sleeps.

"Fine, where's Juice?" I sigh heavily stopping at the entrance of the hallway while I wait for Half-Sack to tell me. "Kip." I bark not meaning for his name to roll off my tongue so harshly. He looks anxious as he looks between me and the hall behind me.

"Go left down the hall and he's the last door on the right. But Mya I don't think you should go back there!" He hollers after my retreating form. I shrug off his warning as I follow his directions. I don't even think to knock as I burst through the appropriate door only to feel my stomach drop at the scene unfolding in Juice's bed. Naomi is all cleaned up from what I can see of her face, but she looks a little busy straddling Juice's lap and devouring his mouth to notice my presence. I have to say I'm a little stunned.

I cross my arms and lean casually against the door wondering how long it'll take them to notice me. However, when I catch Naomi's hand sliding down Juice's chest to the waistband of his jeans I decide I've seen enough. I cough and knock twice on the door startling both of them as they whip their heads in my direction. Juice looks more than a little shocked and dare I say embarrassed while Naomi just looks smug.

"Something we can do for you, Mya?" Naomi asks innocently though from the satisfaction turning up her face she knows exactly what she's doing. She must have seen Juice and I together earlier. Well played little sister.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I smile humorlessly before turning my gaze on Juice, "but I can see that you're in great hands."

"Mya, this isn't what it looks like." Juice fumbles actually picking Naomi up and setting her on the bed before whirling around to face me.

"Seriously Juice, its fine." I wave him off. "Just don't knock her up." I warn pushing away from the door and starting my trek back down the hall.

"Mya, wait up!" I hear Juice call out seconds before his fingers curl around my hand. I easily slip my hand from his as I turn around to acknowledge him. "Listen, I'm sorry, she just started kissing me and I should have stopped her, but-"

"Juice!" I muster up a laugh laying my hand on his shoulder so he'll shut up. "Relax, okay. I'm not upset with you. Don't ever apologize to me over something like this. I know my sister, she's pretty, why would you say no to her?" I watch his mouth open to protest, but I quickly shush him. "Juice, quit worrying about it. Just go back to Naomi and have a good time, okay?" I nod encouragingly dropping my hand to my side.

"Mya, she's not the one I wa-"

"Don't." I shake my head frowning at the words he's about to say. "Just don't." I say firmly turning on my heel and walking away. I leave Juice looking like a kicked puppy behind me as I escape out the front door. I take a huge gulp of the crisp evening air while I begin to head home. There's no point in me staying here any longer.

I'm walking towards the gate when I hear a motorcycle engine rev to life behind me. I don't think twice about it, figuring its some big shot leaving the party, until Jax pulls up beside me.

"Need a lift?" He asks cockily giving me a crooked smile. I pucker my lips in thought looking between Jax's bike and the long road ahead of me. I'm no longer tipsy, but that doesn't mean I want to walk home tonight either.

"This is a one time thing, Teller." I finally give in as he smirks and hands me his helmet.

"Of course," he nods telling me what I want to hear. I roll my eyes at his antics, but strap his helmet on and gracefully swing my leg over the back of his bike. I slide up in the seat so I'm pressed against his back before I wind my arms around his middle. "Hey, you don't mind swinging by the hospital with me, do you? I need to see Wendy."

"Not at all." I reply tightening my arms around his stomach as he takes off out the gate.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take us long to pull into the hospital parking lot as Jax parks and cuts the engine.<p>

"If you don't want to come in, you can wait here for me." He offers, climbing off his motorcycle while I look toward the hospital.

"Trying to get rid of me?" I tease turning back to give him a mischievous grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muses playfully laying his palm against the small of my back, much like Juice had done earlier. I briefly wonder what it is with these men and their need to mark their territory as Jax guides me inside. Instantly, upon our arrival every nurse and doctor in the vicinity stops to gawk at us as we move towards the elevators. I peek at Jax to see if he notices, but he looks cool as ever as the doors open and a flood of people pile out. None of them even glance at Jax or me which I find highly amusing.

"So how does it feel to have the whole population of Charming fear you?" I ask when we are finally in the safety of the elevator going up. I lift one corner of my mouth in a weak attempt not to smile as I look up at Jax out of the corner of my eye.

"Feels like power, baby." He mocks with a devious glint shining in his blue eyes. I don't stop the full blown smile from lighting up my face then because well Jax just has one of them personalities.

"But with power comes great responsibility," I pipe up completely unashamed as I revert back to my old high school comic books days. I watch Jax's smirk falter for a millisecond as he lets my words sink in before he's planting it back in place.

"I'm no superman," he chuckles not the least bit amused as the elevator doors finally chime open. Jax makes a move to get out, but I quickly grab his wrist and pull him back. He looks a little surprised by my actions, but he doesn't yank away.

"You know Jax; you should really give yourself more credit." I say dropping his wrist and stepping up so I'm chest to chest with him. I look into his baby blues not the least bit intimidated by his good looks or "charm" because honestly I've seen guys like him before. The overly cocky, laid-back, nothing gets to me kind of guys that end up with four bullet holes in their chest before they're thirty-two. "Don't just assume because you're in this life that you can't be something more because newsflash Teller. You've always been better than Charming even in high school." I say sliding out of the elevator and into the hallway. "Besides, I hear you have a son now and god knows you're going to be superman to him." I finish on a clichéd note having no idea where any of that came from.

I'm actually so embarrassed that I have to look away from Jax's stunned face to the doctor rounding the corner in front of me.

"Can I help you, miss?" He shouts making me sigh in relief when he starts walking in my direction.

"No, we can find it." Jax says stepping out of the elevator sliding his arm around my waist while tucking me into his side. The doctor just nods and keeps on walking as we head in the opposite direction. A thoughtful silence hangs in the air between as we search for Wendy's room while I contemplate where his mind is going. He isn't glaring at the floor or shanking me which I take as a good sign he isn't pissed, but something is definitely bothering him now.

"There she is," I sigh pulling away from Jax when I spot Wendy's room number up ahead. I immediately head for the chairs situated across the hall when long fingers curl around my wrist halting my movements. I stop and turn around to find Jax staring at me curiously with not an ounce of anger behind his blue eyes.

"How come you never said anything to me in high school?" Jax asks completely serious making my eyebrows practically disappear in my hairline. Out of all the things Jax could have asked me, this was not what I was expecting. The shock I'm feeling must show on my face because not even a second later Jax is cracking a toe curling smirk.

Instantly, the whole mood is lightened. I chuckle shaking my head while I fix him with an amused smile.

"Well let's just say Opie was a lot more approachable than you were." I grin watching the dimples in his cheeks deepen.

"You talked to Opie?" Jax asks highly surprised by my confession.

"I might have," I shrug walking backwards to the chairs while ignoring Jax's intrigued stare. "Now I believe you have someone to see." I motion to Wendy's room before plopping down and crossing my legs. "Chop chop Teller," I clap my hands laughing out loud when he gives me the finger before stalking into Wendy's room.

I wait patiently for him to talk to his ex-wife. He hasn't mentioned a word about what I did for Wendy so I'm thinking Gemma never told him. That actually works out perfectly for me. I'd rather he not know about what I did because god knows it would only complicate things more than they already are. I won't lie that Jax is growing on me and I can't seem to shut him out. Call it what you will, but I need to distance myself from him and that won't happen if he thinks I'm some saving grace.

The whole thing just causes one big fucking headache as I sigh and rest my head between my knees. I stare down at my dirty converses eyeing the fresh splotch of blood that contrasts greatly against the white. I have no doubt that it's from the ginger back at the clubhouse and suddenly I feel guilt setting in. A heavy remorse that settles deep in my gut like cement. I don't regret that I punched her in the face for what she did to Naomi, but if Jax hadn't stopped me I'm afraid of what I would have done to her. I was ready to beat her to a bloody pulp and that's a rage I haven't felt in a very long time. It's a beast I thought I had locked up tight. I guess I was wrong.

"Mya?" I look up, startled, when Jax's voice shatters my inner thoughts. He's leaning against the doorway to Wendy's room with a small frown. "You alright?" He asks making me nod quickly and jump to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ready?" I ask hooking my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the elevators.

"Almost, but first Wendy wants to talk to you." Any hope I have of Jax not knowing about this morning is firmly squashed with those six words. From the look of gratitude shining in his face, he must have knew this whole time he was just waiting for the right moment to say something.

"Sure," I nod a little breathlessly while I shuffle past him into the hospital room. The first thing I notice is Wendy fully conscious and focused on yours truly. The second thing I notice are the red blotchy bags forming under her eyes telling me she's just been crying. This should be interesting.

I walk over to the bed, painfully aware that Jax is stalking me with his eyes from the doorway. I guess he wants to be front and center for the show, too.

"So you're the girl that saved me?" It's the first thing Wendy asks once I'm standing by her side. Her voice is raspy and I can hear the sobs threatening to spill from her lips any minute if I don't cap this here and now.

"That would be me." I sigh looking into her broken brown eyes. "I bet you were expecting someone a little hotter, huh?" I wink trying to lighten the mood which only seems to worsen Wendy's emotional turmoil. Before I know what is happening Wendy is covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the desperate sobs escaping from her.

"Th-Thank you so much," she cries lowering her hand to snatch mine. She digs her nails into the soft flesh of my palm while she holds on for dear life. "The doctors said if it weren't for you me and the baby wouldn't have made it. I c-ca-" another wave of tears choke Wendy up as she cries to herself. Despite, the shitty circumstances I found her in, I can't help, but feel a glimmer of pity for the woman.

"Hey," I call gently laying my hand on her shoulder to feel her quake with the force of her tears. "You don't need to thank me for anything. It was nothing, really." I shake it off not too keen on the whole you saved my life bit. "Why don't you get some rest, okay?" I suggest giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before I step away from her.

"Thank you, Mya. You have no idea what I owe you." Wendy hiccups staring at me with an unnerving intensity that has me scurrying towards the door.

"You're Welcome, Wendy. Get some sleep." I grant her a small smile before ducking out the door. I don't wait for Jax as I propel myself down the hall and to the elevators. Of course, Jax catches up to me easily, but he doesn't say a word the whole ride.

I'm too lost in my own thoughts to even care. I can't seem to get Wendy's soulful eyes out of my head or the way she clung to me like she thought I could pull her back from the brink of destruction. I know I should feel something other than guilt at what Wendy said, but I can't. She made me out to be a hero and that thought sickens me. If I were a hero, I would have gotten to Wendy before she overdosed. Maybe I could have prevented what happened today saving Jax the pain of not knowing if his son is going to live or die.

"Mya?" I turn my head from where I've been staring absent-mindedly at the road to Jax who is holding out his helmet. He's standing on the opposite side of his motorcycle looking at me with concern. "Seriously Mya, what's wrong?" He asks, lowering his helmet having had enough of my sullen mood.

"I'm sorry, Jax." I confess after a moment of silence watching Jax's eyes crinkle in confusion. "I should have checked on Wendy sooner. Maybe if I had she wouldn't have shot up today and I wouldn't have found her half-dead. I should have been a better neighbor and checked on her days ago. It was my mistake and I'm sorry." I finish looking down at the leather seats of the motorcycle. God, I should have just walked home.

I'm running my fingers over the seams of the seats when I feel a slight tug on my upper arm before I'm eating Jax's white shirt. I stiffen when Jax wraps his arms around me tugging me closer to his chest in a surprising hug. It takes me a moment, but after several seconds I hesitantly wind my arms around his torso and relax against him.

"There was no way to prevent what happened with Wendy. No one could have known what she was doing or where it would lead. Even if you had gone over there, it would have just happened some other time and maybe that time we wouldn't have been so lucky to find her." Jax says giving me just enough time to collect myself before he pulls back and lifts my chin with one of his fingers. He hovers his face dangerously close over mine with his blue eyes shining in affection. "Thank you for what you did for Wendy. She's right…if you hadn't been there Abel wouldn't have made it this far. And that is something I will always be grateful for." Jax smiles sweetly rubbing small circles against my cheek with his thumb. It's a small gesture that has me weakening in the knees, not that I would ever admit or show it.

"Is this the part where you kiss me?" I smirk cocking my head to the side effectively bursting our little moment. Jax knows it too as he breathes out a laugh before dropping his hand and taking a step back.

"Only when you ask for one, darlin." He grins, winking at me as he climbs on his bike and holds out his helmet. I roll my eyes at his cheesy smile before taking the helmet.

"No woman asks for a kiss." I scoff putting it on and tightening the straps around my chin. "We take them." I state matter of fact as I swing my leg over the seat and hop on. I resume the position I held earlier when I slide my arms around his stomach and hang on.

"You know, I think I liked you better in high school." Jax teases making me laugh into his shoulder as he starts the engine and revs her up.

"Hey Teller, take the long way home, will ya?" I ask lulling my head to the side to give him a wide smile when he turns to me.

"Yes ma'am." He agrees with a shit-eating grin turning up his lips as he peels out of the parking lot.

The streets of Charming are deserted tonight leaving the road open for Jax to go as fast as he pleases. This is why I feel no qualms about leaning closer until my lips are brushing the shell of his ear.

"Go faster," I whisper like a kid learning to ride his bike for the first time. I haven't been on the back of a motorcycle since I left South Carolina and I'm just now feeling how much I missed it. I don't have to see Jax's face to know he's pleased with my words as he revs the engine and speeds up.

I laugh at the new pace as I slowly unwind my arms from around Jax's stomach and hold them out at me sides. I wiggle my fingers against the wind feeling every stressful and painful part of my life just melt away. It's a temporary solution to a permanent problem which is why when Jax finally pulls into his driveway I'm only slightly crushed.

"So," I muse aloud once I'm off Jax's bike and handing over his helmet. "When do I get to drive her?" I ask only half-way kidding as Jax laughs in amusement.

"When you ask me for that kiss." He fires back with a devilish smirk that hints at all the dirty things I would love for him to do to me.

"Never it is." I nod with a satisfied smile. Jax chuckles and tilts his head to the side eyeing me closely. I hold his unwavering gaze feeling every inch of him on my skin especially when a familiar spark ignites behind his eyes as he rounds the front of his bike. Every step he takes is full of purpose and by the time he stops in front of me I'm ninety-nine percent positive that if he kisses me I will lose every ounce of control I have. Which is why when Jax lifts one of his hands to brush against my cheek before tangling in my hair, I know I'm going to break my number one cardinal rule tonight. Never sleep with a son.

However, my fast beating heart betrays me big time when Jax leans down ghosting his lips across mine. I fight against the nerves going haywire in my body when he continues his light trail up my cheek to my ear.

"You're going to ask me for that kiss one day, Mya." His husky whisper sends involuntary shivers crawling down my spine and desire pooling in my stomach. When he pulls away I know he can see just how much his words have affected me by the seductive smile that turns up his lips. "Good night, Mya." He bids me farewell turning around to walk inside, but I quickly grab his hand and spin him around until he's flush against me. I'm going to make sure we both are taking cold showers tonight.

"Not so fast Teller," I smile playfully resting one hand against his firm chest while trailing the other one up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Who says I don't want that kiss right now?" I ask lowly my voice dripping with longing. I look at Jax through my lashes so he can see just how much I want him. I lay it all out on the table which is why when Jax grabs my hips and yanks me to him I know I've got him.

"Do you?" Jax asks referring to the kiss. His eyes are darkening with every second that passes and I have to bite my lip to refrain from moaning at the friction I'm craving. I tilt my face up so I'm inches away from Jax's lips with our breaths mingling together. He's breathing just as hard as I am and it brings a smile to my lips.

"No." I grin pulling away from Jax with the same triumphant glow he possessed earlier. "Good night, Jax." I wink before I turn on my heel and walk to my house. I can feel his eyes devouring me from behind and it takes everything I have not to turn around and fuck him right there on his front lawn. But I know the mess that will create. Charming is a pit-stop town and Jax is a pit-stop man. I know this, but yet I just don't give a fuck.

* * *

><p>It's going on two in the morning by the time I slip into bed. I groan at the contact enjoying how my body sinks into the mattress bringing instant relief to my aching muscles. I curl up listening to the thunder rumbling in the distance. The rain must have started when I was in the shower I decide as I watch the fat droplets cascading down my window. Lightning flashes in the distance momentarily bathing my room in a blinding glow.<p>

I love thunderstorms. Back in South Carolina, I would sit on the balcony of our house and watch the wave's crash relentlessly against the rocks. Sometimes, Carson would join me and we would enjoy the storm together. It was the only time we could be around each other without one of us jumping down the other's throat. It took me a long time to figure out why that was until one day we were watching a particularly nasty storm and it just clicked.

When we couldn't find destruction in each other we found it elsewhere. That's just how fucked up we were and looking back I knew all along that Carson would be the death of me. I was just too young and foolish to care.

I sigh and burrow myself deeper under the covers just as a loud boom explodes through the house rattling my already shady windows. There is a good chance my little shack will get blown away tonight if this storm doesn't let up. I'm thinking about where I would go if that did happen when my phone begins to vibrate on the nightstand. I chew my lip giving serious thought to letting it go to voicemail before I grumble under my breath and pick it up. It could be Uncer needing help.

"Hello?" I answer a little too hostile as I listen to the heavy breathing coming from the other end.

"MYA! MYA! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" I shoot out of bed when Naomi's panicked cries fill my ear.

"Naomi, where are you?" I ask pulling on a pair of dirty jeans I found on the floor. I listen closely to her sharp gasps over the pounding that I assume to be the rain. She must be outside somewhere.

"I-I don't know! Oh god, Mya. Please come and get me! Please!" Naomi begins to sob as something crashes on her end causing her to shriek right in my ear.

"Naomi!" I yell listening to her anguished cries as my heart hammers in my chest. "Naomi!"

"MYA! MYA PLEASE!"

"Naomi!" I scream when the phone goes dead. "DAMN IT!" I shout throwing my phone across the room as I take off out the front door. Rain instantly slices through my skin and soaks me straight to the bone. I'm not sure where I'm going so I take off down the street toward the Clubhouse figuring if she's anywhere it'll be around there. Thunder roars overhead in warning pushing me to run faster as I haul ass down the street.

I can hardly see anything through the sheets of water pelting the earth nor can I hear anything other than the continuous thunder. My lungs are burning from the exertion I'm putting on them, but I won't stop. Not until I have Naomi safe in my arms.

I suck in a ragged breath as I turn down the alley behind Dixon's Diner. This was always the tweaker hot spot in high school and I'm hoping to god I find Naomi here. I slow to a crawl as I squint through the rain in my eyes to the very end of the alley. Sure enough I can see two shadows huddled behind a dumpster with the larger shadow holding the smaller one against the brick wall.

I feel the same rage I held earlier pulse through me at a new ferocity when I creep closer to see a large bald-headed man holding Naomi by her throat. Her lip is cut open and she's crying hysterically as the man presses a knife against her jugular. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her feet are barely touching the ground making her completely defenseless. The scene dredges up an all too familiar memory from the depths of my mind leaving me gasping for air.

Black dots begin to cloud my vision when I see a small drop of blood trickle down Naomi's throat. That's when I lose it.


End file.
